


Not Afraid

by waxbirds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: Halloween time means that it’s time for a yearly haunted house. You get roped into walking through one, and then get scared shitless.





	Not Afraid

There were a ton of great things about Halloween. The decorations were fun (both the spooky kind and the cute kind), everyone was in a “Halloween” kind of mood (which you could never properly explain but it was definitely a thing), the costumes and the candy. The only real downside to Halloween was the haunted houses. Honestly, it was the _only_ downside to the otherwise perfectly fun and spooky holiday of Halloween.

Every year, your friends tried to get you to go through a haunted house with them because being scared shitless was apparently fun. It wasn’t that you couldn’t handle scary things, but it just wasn’t fun for you. It was small and hot and people felt the need to scream in your face and every time you went through one, you always came out sweaty with your heart pumping uncomfortably fast. Hardly your idea of fun.

Yet, here you stood, in line for a haunted house with a couple of your friends from work. As you were in line, Kara and Barbra were busying tweeting about what was going on (you made an exaggerated sad face as Kara framed you in her selfie), Jon and Adam were talking fairly quietly, glancing over at the building you’d all be going in and you stood there, grumpy and anxious for what was to come.

“I don’t want to do this,” you stated for the millionth time.

“Yes you do,” Barbra told you, giving you a reassuring pat on the shoulder as she looked up from her phone, “You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t think I’m not going to be,” you defended, frowning. “But I’m not going to enjoy it. Why do I have to spend fifteen bucks to not enjoy something?”

“Because,” Barb whispered, stepping closer to you and further away from the other three, “Jon and I went through a lot of trouble to get Adam to go through again.” You rolled your eyes at her. Jon and Adam had done the haunted house you guys were about to go in for the RT only a couple hours before, and Jon owed Barbra something or another. You didn’t bother to keep track.

“Did you tell him?” you asked, eyes getting slightly wide. You telling her about your slight (emphasis on _slight_ ) crush on Adam had been on impulse and as much as you loved her, you sort of regretted telling her. The idea of her telling people made you regret it more.

“No,” she said; her voice sounded hurt that you would even consider such a thing. “I just said we’d all feel better if we had Adam to hide behind. And by we, I mean you.”

“I’m not afraid!” you exclaimed, making a face at her. “I just don’t think they’re fun!”

“Sure,” Barbara said quietly, patting your arm. “If you say so.”

“Hey [Y/N], I’m surprised to see you actually came,” Adam told you once he and Jon finished discussing whatever it was that they were talking about and he decided to turn his attention to you.

“Kara might have tricked me,” you mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed that you hadn’t figured out what was going on until you pulled into the parking lot.

Adam laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges as his face lit up from underneath his beard. “Jon and I went through a while ago. We’ll warn you ahead of time,” he explained, patting you on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

“I’m not scared of it,” you stated again, “I just don’t like them. I don’t get why they’re fun.”  You knew full well that Adam knew that you weren’t scared of haunted houses. You two talked at length about a lot of things, which mostly meant you went on rants to Adam and then when you were finally done (or when you said something he thought was really stupid, he’d interrupt you), he’d throw in his two cents. Except for the times he was with Joel, you and Adam were generally together.

“I know,” he chuckled, poking your nose as he often did. “Just suck it up. You’ve already paid and you’re in line.”

The line went pretty quickly after the haunted house actually opened up. The five of you joked around amongst yourselves about the actors you could spot. Some of the costumes were pretty on point for something to cause a nightmare and some of them were just laughable. An undead little girl with a teddy bear? How was that even scary?

“You should go in first,” Jon decided as you all reached the front of the line. In about three minutes, you’d be starting your walkthrough of the haunted house.

“Or I could not,” you countered, nodding a couple times. “Solid plan, really.”                              

“No, you totally should!” Kara agreed, smiling brightly at you. “That way we know you don’t just walk out or not even follow us in.”

“Or I could not,” you repeated, looking from Jon to Adam for some kind of support. “Come on, guys. Why don’t you guys go first?”

“Ladies first,” Jon said, shrugging. “You’ll be fine.”

“Come on,” you half-whined, frowning at Adam, “Please?”  Adam, who was considerably taller than you, looked back at you, eyebrows knitting together. The two of you looked at each other for a long time, making faces as each other as you waited for the other to crack as you two did pretty much all the time. It was pretty common for one of you to try to convince the other of something, and stare the other one down.

“I’ll go first,” Adam decided, looking away from your face after what had to be a solid minute. “But [Y/N] is going in right after me, before you guys. She doesn’t go first but you can make sure she isn’t going to just leave. Sound fair?”

As the others murmured their agreement, the person in charge of letting people in every five minutes, a guy dressed as a zombie, motioned for you guys to enter. Adam gave you a smile and a nod and then headed for the door. You, however, considered just walking away but before you could, Jon had his hands on your shoulders and was steering you in.

The house was hot and loud as soon as you were inside. Adam waited at the door for you to go over the threshold before leading the way to the first room. You shook Jon’s hands off of you, following after Adam. He was going to be easy to for you to behind, but you had no plans to. Barbara made sure he was there for you to grab at the first sign of getting scared and you were determined to do it without it coming to that, just to spite her.

The first room wasn’t too bad. It was more of a gross factor than a scary factor. It smelled heavily of fake blood and plastic. It was an operating room with a screaming patient as a crazy looking doctor ‘operating’. You could hear Jon saying something behind you but you couldn’t make out a word he was saying. You turned around to see him making a face at the fake operation before turning around to follow Adam again.

You managed to make it two more rooms, completely fine to just follow after Adam without any real scare. It was when you got to a hallway of doors that your resolved slipped. You had figured they’d jump out at Adam before they would you, as the actors had done before but he passed three doors before the third one opened away from you and out came a clown, getting suddenly very close to you.

“OH FUCK!” you screamed, reaching out to grab Adam’s shirt with your hand and tugging at it.

He turned around, smirking because you proved yourself wrong. He reveled in it for just a second before reaching out for you. Putting his arm around your shoulders, he pulled you away from the clown and accidentally straight in front of another door with another clown on the opposite side. You screamed again and you felt Adam stiffen, apparently also taken by surprise.

“Shit,” you heard him whisper, pulling you away from this clown. From behind you, you could hear the other three laughing and you just turned around and glared at the three of them. They were all bunched together and you could see Barbra give you a thumbs up. You rolled your eyes at her, looking back at Adam as he led you down into the next room.

“I’m fine,” you mumbled, trying to shake his arm off. In all actualities, him tucking you into his side like he had made your heart soar, but the last thing you need was for there to be that satisfied look on Barbra’s face.

“Sure you are,” Adam said, letting his arm slide down from your shoulders. “Heart of a lion.” His hand never lost contact with your body as his hand left your shoulder and found your hand, lacing your fingers together effortlessly. “Come on, then.”

Adam led the way through the rest of the house, which only left four more rooms and that weird tunnel that was dark and pushed on you from every possible angle. Adam had jumped, clearly spooked, and screamed choice swear words but he always held on tightly to your hand, looking back to make sure you were okay every time you screamed. At some point, the two of you had got separated from Jon, Kara and Barb so when you reached the outdoors and the cold air hit you, Adam led you off to the side. As soon as you stopped, you let go of his hand and realized that the adrenaline racing through your system was making you shake. You leaned against Adam’s chest, nudging his beard out of the way of your face, trying to calm down. He wrapped his arms around you, and you felt him place a kiss on the top of your probably very sweaty head.

“You survived,” he said reassuringly, his voice rumbling against you in his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on your back. You took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm your heart beat but you suspected it wasn’t the haunted house that was keeping it up.

“I wasn’t scared,” you mumbled against him, and you felt him laugh.

“And you didn’t have my hand in a vice grip the entire time.”

“You’re the one who took _my_ hand!” you pointed out, making a face.

“But you!” Adam started, but was cut off by the other three rejoining you two.

“That was pretty fun!” Kara said from behind you. “Didn’t you think so, [Y/N]?” A couple seconds later, you heard her giggle. “Aren’t you two cute?”

“Oh shut up,” you said quietly, turning as best you could to glare at her. She and Barbara were smiling at you and Jon was looking at Adam, giving him a knowing look.

“So, I take it you two want some alone time?” Jon asked, “And that you won’t be joining us for the next one.”

You and Adam looked at each other as you usually do when trying to make a decision, trying to stare each other down. Adam would probably want to try to go through another one, but you weren’t having it. Before one of you could crack, however, you heard Jon speak again.

“Just fucking kiss already.”

“Dude, shut the fuck up,” Adam groaned, looking from your face to him.

Whether it was the adrenaline or not, you weren’t sure but before you could properly think it through, you had pushed his face to look at you and kissed him, hard. It only lasted a few seconds before your brain reminded you that this was Adam and the other three were still behind you.

You pulled away, blushing slightly. You were all silent for a while before Adam spoke.

“You guys go,” he said, “We’ll meet up with you after you’re done.

They didn’t need telling twice. You turned around to see Kara and Barbra each hook arms with Jon and lead him off towards another house, telling you they’d be back when they were done.

“Good,” Adam said, causing you to turn around to look back up at him and see his smile. He caught your eye and pressed his lips against yours again. “I didn’t want to go anyway.”


End file.
